1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a demodulator for amplitude-modulated carrier frequency oscillations whose peak value is maintained at a constant value on the receiving side by a controller.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In European Patent Office application No. 0092750 a system for the transmission of data telegrams in the form of digital signals is described. A carrier frequency is modulated with digital signals which can be transmitted, for example, via a current network. Each data telegram is thus formed by a coded sequence of carrier frequency pulses. The simplest way to evaluate the coded signal is by highly integrated C-MOS circuits, for which evaluation gate arrays can be used. Such circuits have only digital function elements. Demodulation of the digital signals, however, requires analog functions. The use of analog components in addition to the highly integrated C-MOS circuit involves considerable expense.
It is the object of the invention, therefore, to design a demodulator and decoder of the above-mentioned kind in such a way that its function can, to a large extent, be taken over entirely by the C-MOS circuit.